recueil de prompt La corda d'oro
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnage de La corda d'oro
1. Mon violon et moi

Je passa lentement une peau de chamois sur le bois de mon violon. Puis encore une fois, à chaque passage j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque passage mon violon changer, qu'il devenait plus beau, qu'il respirait mieux. Quand je fus satisfaite de la brillance qu'avez mon instrument, je le retourna pour faire l'autre côté, comme me le conseiller Lily. C'était la première fois que j'avais ainsi à prendre soin de mon instrument. Et pour cause je venais tout juste d'acheter un nouveau vioon, non magique cette fois.

- C'est bon, regarde les cordes maintenant.

Suivant toujours les instructions de Lily je vérifia mes cordes pour voir si elle n'était pas trop abimé. Dans des cas comme ça, avoir une fée de la musique à ses côtés était vraiment utile. Mon ancien violon était entretenu par la magie, mais ce n'était pas le cas de celui-là. J'avais toujours mon violon magique, et j'en jouer toujours, mais j'étais tombée amoureuse de cette instrument, et j'avais donc envie d'apprendre à en jouer sans tricherie ou entourloupe. De plus mieux maitrise le violon sans magie améliorer grandement mes compétences sur celui avec la magie. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que j'étais douée, en fait je ne savais pas vraiment en combien de temps on apprenait le violon normalement, mais avec l'aide de Lily, j'avais beaucoup progressée pendant ce mois. Je parvenais maintenant sans trop de problème à enchainer les sons. Tous les jours, après mon entrainement habituel à l'école avec mon violon magique, j'allais dans un endroit désert pour m'entrainer sur le normal.

Je devais avouer que j'avais l'espérance que si je gagnais le tournoi et que je m'améliorais suffisamment, on me laisserait intégré la section musique de l'école. Je ne savais pas si c'était possible de la rejoindre en troisième année, mais si c'était le cas je voulais le faire, je voulais en apprendre toujours et encore plus sur mon instrument. Cette passion m'avais été insufflé par Lily, et pour ça je le remercierais jamais assez.


	2. Les parents de Len

Bon sang, mais comment c'était-elle retrouver dans cette situation ? C'était la question que ce posait sans arrêt Kahoko en ce moment alors qu'elle était tellement tendu qu'elle parvenait à peine à bouger. Elle était assise sur le canapé de la maison de Tsukimori , en face des parents de ce dernier. Elle ne les connaissait pas particulièrement, mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'ils étaient de célèbre musicien mondialement connu, et en tant que musicienne, même débutante, elle était tout simplement stresse de les rencontrer. Qui plus est, le père de Tsukimori était violoniste, comme elle.

Le jeune homme l'avait amené chez elle suite à sa déclaration comme quoi elle voulait arrêter le violon, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait. Les regards des deux adultes de la pièce étaient fixés sur elle, mais que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle parler ? Ce présenté ? Non, ils la connaissaient déjà. Finalement ce fut eux qui entamèrent la discussion avec une question qui le don de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Alors, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? Demanda la mère.

- Euh … c'est … Non … Euh …. Bafouilla Kahoko.

- C'est n'est pas ça mère, on n'est pas ensemble, si je l'ai amené c'est pour que vous réussissiez à lui retirait l'idée stupide d'arrêter le violon.

Sa mère regarda Len avec attention, un petit sourire au visage, même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble elle était sûre que son fils ressentait des sentiments pour la jeune fille, après tout c'était la première fois qu'il s'intéressait a quelqu'un. Elle vit sans difficulté que la jeune fille était gênée de la situation. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que Kahoko aimait beaucoup la musique. Elle demanda alors a Len de sortir, sachant qu'elle ne parlerait jamais devant lui.

- Alors, pourquoi veux-tu arrêter le violon ? Demanda le père.

- Eh bien ….

- C'est dû au fait que tu en joue grâce à la magie ? Demanda la femme.

- Co … Comment ?

Tu n'es pas la première personne à être choisie par Lily, expliqua le père. J'ai étais à ta place, bien que j'étais déjà dans la section musical à cause de mes parents. Tu sais, si tu ne supporte pas de jouer avec la magie, il suffit d'apprendre le violon, en général les personnes choisie par Lily ont un très gros potentiel. Je peux te donne des cours qua je passe de temps en temps, sinon tu peux toujours chercher un professeur discret.

- Vous pensez que je peux y arriver ?

- Tu ne le saura pas sans essayer non ?

- Oui …

- Mais ne dit pas que tu veux arrêter, je sais pertinemment que tu dois aimer la musique plus que tout, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu aller si loin.

- Oui …

- Bon allons rassurer Len maintenant, annonça la mère.

Cette dernière appela le jeune homme, invitant au passage le jeune fille à manger chez eux ce soir.


	3. A l'aube de ma nouvelle vie

Je pris une grande inspiration et expira tout l'ai contenu dans mes poumons d'un coup. Ah bon sang, je me sentais tellement stresser que cela en devenais presque ridicule. J'avais pourtant déjà joué dans une salle de concert devant des personnes, mais bon c'est pour le tournoi de l'école, au final ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Quand je pense que j'étais maintenant dans une université de musique j'avais vraiment de mal à y croire, est pourtant cela était vrais.

Quand je repensais à tout ce chemin parcouru en si peu de temps j'étais impressionnée par moi-même, sans vouloir me vanter. Je n'avais commencée le violon que depuis deux ans sans en avoir touchée un avant ou avoir touchée à la musique, et pourtant maintenant je faisais des études dans ce domaine. C'était vrai qu'au début j'étais aidée par la magie, mais maintenant je jouée du violon que grâce à mes compétence.

Et maintenant ? Et bien maintenant j'allais faire mon premier pas dans le monde professionnel, aujourd'hui était le commencement du reste de vie, un nouveau départ. C'était mon premier concert officiel, où je serais rémunérais à la fin. Faire ma vie autour de la musique, vivre grâce à elle, c'était quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, et pourtant … . Je me souviens encore de la tête de ma mère quand je lui aie que je voulais devenir une violoniste professionnel. Elle savait certes que j'avais commencée le violon mais jamais elle n'aurait pensée que j'étais capable d'aller si loin, et pourtant elle était là, au premier rang et fière de moi, me soutenant de tout son cœur.

Len posa sa main sur mon épaule, il était mon partenaire pour ce concert, on allait enchainer plusieurs musique en duo. Je me souviens encore de mon excitation quand j'ai vue l'affiche du concert où on nous voyait tous les deux avec nos nom en grand. On sortait ensemble depuis peu de temps, et me voir ainsi à ses côtés sur l'affiche, en plus de toute la joie de voir mon nom dessus, m'a fait involontairement pensée au mariage. Le silence ce fut soudainement dans la salle, la lumière venait de baisser.

- Il est temps d'y aller, me souffla Len.

Hocha la tête et mon violon en main, l'autre dans celle de Len, je pénétra sur la scène, la nouvelle vie venait de commencer.


End file.
